We Found Love
by maximumridetothemax
Summary: The Ride's and the Walker's are family friends. However, the oldest child of each family, Fang and Max, hate each other. Suddenly, when they are both 17, their parents tell them that they are getting married to each other. Will the two become lovers or will they become even worse than enemies? Sorry for the stupid summary. It's my first story. Please read! :) All human. FAX!
1. Prologue

**Story summary: The Ride's and the Walker's are family friends. However, the oldest child of each family, Fang and Max, hate each other. Suddenly, when they are both 17 their parents break the news that they are going to get married to each other in 2 years. Will the two people become lovers or will they become even worse than enemies? Sorry for the stupid summary. It's my first story. Please read! All human.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own Maximum Ride or its characters. Darn.**

Prologue

Third-person POV

"Ride."

"Walker."

The two six year olds glared at each other as their mothers cooed over how cute they both looked.

"Smile, both of you!" Max's mom, Valencia Martinez, said as Fang's mom, Anne Walker, went to go get their backpacks. They both didn't smile.

_15 minutes later_

Both children sat on the bus, one sitting at the very back and one sitting at the very front to stay as far away as possible.

"Come on Max, what's so bad about Fang?" Max's friend, Ella, questioned.

"Who is Fang? Oh! You mean that black haired emo- goth dude who lives next door to me?" Max spat making sure that he could hear her even over the crowd.

"Iggy?" Fang asked his friend sitting next to him.

"Yeah?"

"You know who always smells like doggy poo-poo?" (AN: their only in 1st grade. Of course they wouldn't be cursing or anything. Either way, there is going to be no cursing in my stories.)

"Who?"

"Max."

Max, who heard this, walked up to the front seat despite the fact that the bus was still moving and said, "Nick."

Fang turned around his head, his mouth in a triumphant smile.

"You're an idiot," Max said before slapping him across the face, instantly making Fang reach up to his burning cheek. Then she stomped back to the back of the bus, which, now, was silent for the rest of the way to school.  
_In Recess_

The bell rang signalizing the start of recess. A bunch of little first-graders ran out onto the playground and the teachers sat on the benches under the shade.

"Watch this, J.J.!" a smiling Max shouted as she sat atop the yellow slide. Her friend gave her a thumb's up which meant, 'Sure!'

"Wheeee!"

A giggling Max hopped off from the bottom of the slide and stepped to go walk over to her friend. Suddenly a heavy weight was pushed on top of her back making her fall on the mulch, her breath leaving in a great 'oof.' Before anyone knew it, Max was crying and the person who accidently made her fall was helping her up.

"Oh my gosh!" the boy said, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-" Max was about to reply before Fang pushed his way through the crowd.

"Move," he said harshly to the little boy who backed away, his eyes still wide.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office," Fang said examining her scraped knee surrounded by a crowd of interested children. "Let's go."

Max slung her skinny arms around his neck and Fang carried her piggyback styled to the teachers, where they got permission to go to the office.

"God, be careful Max," he said harshly as she sat on a chair.

"It wasn't my fault, it was that twerp's fault," she said stubbornly.

"You still got hurt," he sighed as the nurse wiped her wound with an alcohol wipe making her flinch. "Don't make me worry, okay?"

"Sorry, Fang," Max muttered as she clutched the sides of the chair.

"Okay! Luckily your friend-"

"He's not my friend," Max hastily told the nurse.

"Well, you're lucky that he brought you here quickly or else it would have been infected a lot more than it was now!" the nurse said flashing a white smile at the two kids. "So, now you can both head back to the field for the rest of recess."

"Yay!" both of them cheered.

"However, you might want to let that leg rest for a while. So I suggest you take it easy and maybe just do something in the shade."

The pair left the office and raced back to the playground where they then continued to ignore one another.

**So how was it? I know it was pretty short and I'm so sorry. Hope you like it though and I promise the next chapter will be longer! R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews! I never really expected to get even five (I'm so pessimistic… sometimes) so I'm really happy. So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and its characters are not owned by me. (Though it would be awesome.)**

Chapter 1

Max POV

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBE-" the alarm clock's pestering 'beeps' continued until I pressed the snooze button using my foot.

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed, smashing my face into my sore pillow.

"MAXXXXXX," a loud voice called from outside my room. "Wake up, it's time for school."

I grunted, bringing my pillow above my head.

"Max, come on. Must we go through this every day?"

I didn't answer.

"Fine. I'm coming in."

I heard the door open and close and the footsteps of a person, most likely my sister, Ella, walking to my bed.

Suddenly, I felt a slimy, wet object being dragged across my cheek and I sat straight up in bed.

"OHMYBEJEEZUSWHATTHEHECKWASTHATTHING!" I screamed, throwing off the bedraggled covers. I looked around the room, spotting a bored looking Ella and a panting Magnolia, our dog, crouching next to my bed.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, scrubbing off the spit from my face.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm awake now, jeez," I said slowly forcing myself to remove myself from the warm grasp of my blanket.

Ella stood upright, making Magnolia bark loudly once.

"Mom's making pancakes, come down if you want some." With those words, she left the room holding Magnolia by the waist.

I walked myself to my bathroom where I started to brush my tanged, dirty blonde hair.

"Jeez, can't even let a girl sleep peacefully," I muttered, taking my anger out on the brush which tore through the impossible knots.

I got dressed in a black and red shirt and black jeans, putting on a simple, silver necklace and red converse.

"Ok, all ready to go!" I said when I stuffed my foot into my last shoe. "Now it's time for… FOOOOOOD!"

I raced down the stairwell and made my way into the kitchen in record time.

"PANCAKES! WHERE?!" I shouted, acting like a crazed caveman.

"It's on the table." My mom, Valencia Martinez, came in, wiping her callous hands with an overused, plaid towel.

"Hey, mom," I mumbled through the pancakes I had already stuffed in my mouth.

"Hi, Max," my mom said with a smile that could light up the world.

"Oh, Max," Ella said, appearing through the kitchen door holding her light blue bookbag in one hand and my black bookbag **(AN: I love black bookbags for some reason. Weird.)** in the other. "You need to send me to school."

"I know, I know, I won't forget."

"That's what you said yesterday and you ended up forgetting me," Ella said sharply.

"Whoops. Mistakes happen." Then, I remembered something. "Oh wait, I forgot that I left my car in the repair shop for the week. Sorry, Ells, looks like you'll have to take the bus again."

"Oh Max, you're hopeless." She dropped my bookbag on a chair and propped it up neatly against the back. "Well then, I'll see you at school."

I watched her walk out the door and continued eating my pancakes for the next 5 minutes.

"Max," my mother said over the noise of her washing the dishes. "Max, you know that you have 10 minutes to get to school."

My eyes widened. "SHOOT!" I stuffed the rest of the pancakes in my already filled mouth, and put on my black blazer and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye, Mom!" I shouted from the doorway before bouncing down the steps.

"Now where am I going to get a ride?" I muttered, racing towards the bus stop, hoping that they were still there.

"Need a ride, Ride?" a voice asked as I heard the noise of an engine running whirring behind me.

I whipped my face around, to face, of course, Fang. He was in his new black car, wearing his infamous smirk.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I said stubbornly. He raised an eyebrow which I completely ignored.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you." He started to drive away slowly, waiting for me to stop him. Of course, me being the stubborn mule I was, didn't call out.

"Oh, what the heck, just get in the frikin' car." He put his car in reverse and stopped where I was planted.

"No."

"C'mon, hurry up. You'll make me late too."

"I said _no_."

"We have 5 minutes to get to school. Do you want to be late?"

"Better late than never, as they always say."

He sighed and got out of the car. Me, being the clueless teen I was, just watched. Of course, to all of your suspicions, he picked me up and literally _threw_ me into the car.

"Ok, buckle up," he got back into the driver's seat and started the engine while I struggled to get upright again.

Right when I finally picked myself up from the trash-rid floor, the car speed away and I swear I felt like I was flying. Flying above the speed limit, that is.

**Whew! That's the 2nd chapter for ya'll! (I've got a lovely Southern accent, didleedee, yes I speak like a southerner, tum tum tum... reference to Lion King for those out there who are confused.) SOOOOOOO sorry I couldn't update on Sunday or Saturday and I'll try my best to get the third chapter posted by then. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Well, not like, _love_ love, kinda just like internet love. Ya know? Anyway (rambling again teehee), thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on my story! I got nearly 10 reviews and I'm pretty much overflowing with joy. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor it's amazing characters.**

Chapter 2

Max POV

"God, I hate you," I muttered under my breath as we trudged to homeroom. Of course, we were late anyway.

"The feeling's mutual."

We reached our class and casually walked in. Our class, noisy at first, went quiet and stared at us. I gave them a look saying 'what-are-YOU-looking-at' while Fang just stayed stoic. Either way, all the girls swooned when they saw him and glared at me when they saw me making me groaned. 'The same as usual, I guess.'

Our homeroom teacher, Ms. Cheerio **(AN: ****Anybody have any other names? I'm not really good with names. *sheepish smile*)** glared at us. "Would you care to explain why you are late, Ms. Ride and Mr. Walker?"

"Overslept."

"Overslept."

We replied at the same time, and our teacher sighed in defeat.

"Just go sit down." She went back to the board and the conversation built back up again.  
"Fang!" the voices of the girl population in our class shrieked as they attacked him right when he sat down. Meaning also got stuck in because I sat next to him. Why, god? Why do I have such bad luck?

The crowd of make-up monsters and bad hairdos tackled us like a football team. Or a pack of lions. A pack of every-color-you-can-think-of hair and red lipped lions. Anyway...

"Fangypoo!" a shrill voice cried over the ruckus over the crowd making both me and Fang groan, well inwardly for him. Yes, it was the she-devil of Hazel **(AN: Once again, other names welcomed.) **Academy: Lissa. **  
**

Lissa. Her hair stood out like Spider-Man's outfit. Literally. She had a flying snake-skin handbag which, I quote, "matched absoutely PER-FECT-LY with her eyes," her dark green eyes that could compete a toad's skin.**  
**

She looked as if she had dumped her head in make-up, complete with the lipstick and eyeliner, and wore leopard print, 5-inch heels. The rest? I don't even want to describe.

"Fangypoo!" she cried again as she pushed her way the shoving crowd, nearly collapsing on his desk when she made her way to the front lines of the army of girls.

"Oh god, save me," I heard Fang mutter, clutching his head like he was having the biggest headache ever. Which he couldn't have had. Why? BECAUSE I HAD A BIGGER ONE!

Thankfully, the bell rang and the crowd disassembled to go to their next class, grumbling that they had to leave Fang. We both breathed out sighs of relief, slumping back into our seats.

"Finally..." I got back up and grabbed my bookbag heading towards my next class: the dreaded Math. **(AN: I actually really like Math but it seems that a lot of people don't like it. Sad.)**

* * *

"Today we will be learning-" by this time I had already zoned out the teacher and started to doodle on a sheet of notebook paper.

I drew a picture of the two children who lived next door to me, otherwise known as Fang's little brother and sister, Angel and the Gasman, or Gazzy. Why his name is Gazzy? It makes more sense after you get to meet him.

They both had blond hair and blue eyes, making a great emphasis on the name Angel, and were always 'innocent.' At least that's what I like to believe...

Suddenly, a note pricked my arm and I angrily reached over to grab it.

It was from my friend, Iggy, who sat right in front me. I rubbed my arm where the note had stabbed me and started to read:

_I: Heyy Maxiepoo! :)_

I stared at him as if to say, 'That's all you wanted to say? Seriously?' He just shrugged casually and hummed suspiciously to the tune of 'Ring Around the Rosie.'

Scribbling down my reply, I tossed back the note.

_M: What the heck was that for?!_

_I: I dunno. I'm just BOREDDDDD_

_M: Hopeless. Completely hopeless._

_I: How CRUEL of you to say that, Maxie! *SOBSOBSOB*_

_M: Don't call me that._

_I: What? Maxie?_

_M: Yeah._

_I: KK MAXIEPOO_

_M: Iggy..._

_I: OK OK I'm sorry forgive me master *drops to knees in forgiveness*_

_M: Hmm... no._

_I: PLEEAAASSEEEE_

_M: No._

_I: Meanie. Oh, look Fangy darling is looking at us!_

I saw Iggy toss the note to Fang, who sat right next to me.

_F: Hey._

_I: HEY FANGLES! FANGALATOR! FANGY! FNICK! FANGYPOO! FANGSTERS!_

_F: ..._

_M: Idiots._

_F: Look who's talking._

_M: Iggy?_

_F: You got it._

_I: THAT'S MEAN GUYS. :'(_

_M: So? You got a point?_

_F: You're Iggy, the pyro._

_I: You're not kidding... right?_

_M: See? Completely hopeless._

"Mr. Walker, Mr. Griffiths, Ms. Ride! Please pay attention!" our teacher, Ms. Reese, announced, slapping her marker against the whiteboard.

That concluded our note conversation.

* * *

"YES LUNCHTIME!" I said, excitedly, jumping up and down while racing to the lunch line.

"Wait... Max... I... can't... keep... up!" My friend, Nudge, who was one year younger than Iggy, Fang, and I and also the same age as Ella, begged, trying to stay next to me. Sorry Nudge.

"Wheeee fooood," I yelled catching the attention of quite a few people who just stared at me.

I reached the line in record time and grabbed a tray.

"Ooooh, this salad would go perfectly with this steak... oh but I should also get some fruit and water. Heck, I'll add some chicken and chips to that. And some green beans. Oh! I forgot dessert! Silly me. Hmmm... I'll go with this brownie and this cookie... oh, and this cupcake! That'll fill me up for the next hour."

The surrounding people now stared at me like I was a mutant freak. I shrugged off the looks I was getting and paid for my food before walking to our usual table.

"God, Max, how can eat that much," Nudge pointed at my tray, "And still be so SKINNY?!" She looked sadly down at her tray consisting of a salad, water, and rice.

"My question is how do you eat that LITTLE and SURVIVE?"

We sat down and soon the table was crowded with our little flock of people: Me, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Ella along with about 5 other people. I dug into my food the instant I reached my seat and in seconds the 8 oz steak disappeared.

Nudge stared at me disbelieving while the rest just ate their food, used to this act.

I then devoured the rest of my meal and wiped my face with my already chocolate covered jacket sleeve.

"Done!"

"Too late, slowpoke," I heard. I whipped my head up to see who had even dared to say that to face Fang, with an empty tray and a smirk plastered on his stupid face.

"Says the one with spaghetti on his nose," I retorted, pointing to the meat sauce draped on his face.

He blushed, so slightly that I could barely even make it out, and wiped it off on his napkin.

"Fangy darling!"

Guess who it was.

You don't know? Well here's a hint. Firetruck. You got it? Yeah, thought so.

It was Lissa.

A tumbling mass of red and pink toppled to our table and landed on Fang's lap.

"Fanggggyyy," she cooed rubbing her greasy hair into his neck while she clung onto him like a baby who was not yet weaned from its mother.

He sighed and shook her off when he stood up holding his tray of empty food.

"Please get off me, Lissa," was his only reply.

She whined. "But Fangybear, we're, like, sooo perfect or each other. I mean, like I'm perfect , you're perfect, so yeah."

"Girls," I muttered under my breath, getting up to go throw away my tray.

"You know, you're a girl too," Iggy said, picking at his pudding with a spoon.

"You really think so?"

"No."

"Point taken." I poked Nudge's shoulder. "C'mon, Nudge, let's go."

* * *

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, we all live in a-"

"Oh Nudge, darling, you know I love you but, PLEASE do not sing right now," I pleaded trying to listen to my own music.

"Awww..." she whined.

Suddenly the bus came to a halt and Iggy had to get off.

"I hate to have to leave you guys, but, alas, I must tell thee farewe-"

"Just leave Iggy," I said, staring off outside the window.

"Meany." Either way, he still got off the bus without another one of his works of poetry, and I could swear the entire bus, including the driver, sigh in relief.

Soon, we got to our stop. Ella, Nudge, Fang, and I all piled out of the bus and made our way to our houses.

As soon as we stepped into the living room, Mom suddenly pushed dresses into our arms.

"Put these on; we're going to have dinner at the Walkers."

"Againnn?" I exclaimed. 'What was this? The sixth time this month?'

Either way, we still went to go change into our outfits.

_Later at Fang's house..._

"Maxxx!"

A mass of bouncing, blonde curls bounded into me right when I stepped through the front door.

"Whoa, hey there Angel," I giggled with her, picking her up, making her crystal blue eyes sparkle.

"Guess what, Max!"

"What?"

"I," she looked around to see that no one was listening, which everyone was, before whispering into my ear, "I got money from the tooth fairy last week."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed in excitement, "That's amazing! There's no doubt now, you're DEFINITELY a big girl now."

She giggled and hugged me again before dropping to the floor.

"Done with your mini-reunion?"

"Shut up, Nick."

Fang smirked, and shoved his hands in his dress pants. My mouth twitched, trying not to punch him.

I turned back to Angel. "Come on, sweetie, let's go eat some dinner."

* * *

"Anne, that was one of the best dinners I've ever eaten," my mom complimented after finshing the meal that Angel's mom provided.

Ms. Walker giggled, trying her best to stay modest. "No need, you've been coming here so many times after our husbands left on that 'monthly fishing trip,' whatever that would mean."

I raised my hand like an elementary student in her desk. Of course, my elementary school life was ruined by you-know-who. (No not Voldemort, that was middle school.)

"Yes?" they answered simultaneously.

"Ok, let's just get straight to the point. Why do we keep coming here? I mean, gosh, we used to only come _once_ a month. Now, I have to deal with," I pointed an accusing finger at Fang, "_him_ more than five times a month. Will somebody PLEASE just tell us what is going on?!"

Our moms gigged nervously, twiddling their thumbs in sync.

Uh oh.

**So how was it? Good? Great? Bad? Horrible? Could be better? Ideas are welcomed. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you everybody for your reviews! GO MATH! Moving on, this is Chapter 3 of We Found Love and I hope you like it! (Gosh, I sound like a radio station.)**

**Disclaimer: I did not write Maximum Ride, therefore I do not own it.**

Chapter 3

Max POV

I don't cry easily. Or get angry, now that I think of it. So you can bet that I was pretty frikin furious if you heard my scream in Phoenix, Arizona from where you are right now.

"Whaatttttt?!" I yelled, fuming and more enraged than a stampeding rhinoceros, restraining myself from flipping over the table.

Fang's eyes just widened a fraction, which, I figured, was his way of screaming his lungs out.

_Flashback_

_"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, can you go outside?" Ms. Walker asked. "We need to... discuss things with Max and Fang."_

_"Awwwwww..." they whined, but they still trudged their way out the door. Except for Gazzy. In the end, Nudge had to drag him out of the room._

_"Ok, Max, Fang, pleaseeeeee don't freak out when we tell you this," my mom pleaded.  
_

_Fang shrugged._

_I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, bracing myself for whatever they were planning to tell us._

_Our moms took a deep breath and looked one another in eye and made one of those "secret-mother-agreements" that you always see. _

_"So, your fathers, who are not here, have decided," my mom said._

_"Not us," Fang's mom added._

_"Yes, they have decided that you two will get married."_

_Well that went down like a ton of bricks._

_End Flashback_

So that led to our current... problematic situation.

"How long have you been planning this?" I demanded.

My mother scrunched her eyebrows, thinking back.

"Say... eehh... 3 months?"

"WHATTTTT?!"

"Just cam do-" my mother started to plead, before I broke her off.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I've just been told to get out of all things _married_ to my enemy and you want me to _calm down_?" I raged. "Are you people nuts or something?"

By this time, my chair was overturned and I was about ready to rip somebody's head off.

My mom laughed nervously.

"I think it's time to go so we'll just," she dragged me out of the room and to the front door," talk to you later! Come on, Ella, we're leaving now!"

She pulled me out the door while Ella tried to block my flailing arms and feet.

"Bye, Max!" Angel cried cheerfully from the porch, waving goodbye to us. "Come back to play with us again!"

* * *

"...and that's what happened. Don't tell anybody though." I finished explaining, while I laid my head on my friend, J.J.'s, shoulder.

She sympathetically pet my head and brushed down my hair.

"Well, it could be worse. You could be forced to get married to Dylan, the pretentious, good-for-nothin' little..." J.J. said, trying to comfort me.

"Right now," I groaned, "even he's better than Fang."

J.J. looked at me in astonishment. "You must be really desperate."

"I am."

Then the bell rang interrupting our conversation.

"Whoops, see ya', Max. Ms. Serio won't let me hear the end of it if I'm late for class," J.J. said, looking down at my black watch (**AN: I also like black watches. Have I mentioned that before? I don't think so. I think I said backpack... oh well. Just figure I make a lot of things back because I like the color.**). "Bye."

She grabbed her backpack and waved a hand before walking out the door to go to her Math class.

I sighed. "4th period... that would be... PE."

I groaned. PE. Yet another class I had with Fang. Not like I didn't have a class where he wasn't in it.

I usually like PE, even if Fang wasn't in it. I usually was the one who made up most of the girl's population's strength, not to brag or anything, so it was fun beating up the boys. But now after the... _situation_ that had occurred, I was dreading going to the class.

'Maybe coach'll let me go this one time...'

Of course, he didn't.

* * *

"Max."

"Nick."

Those were the first words that we said to each other when our English teacher paired us up to "get to know each other better in the middle of the school year." Because I was the only one who didn't fawn over Fang, I was paired up with him. If only she knew about our certain little situation.

"So... this is a grade."

"Yeah."

"So we have to record stuff down."

"Yeah."

"So let's start."

"Yeah."

"What the fnick, say something else!" I nearly shouted.

"Sure."

"Ohmigod, this will take a while..."

_"Yeah."_

* * *

"WHAT?! WHYDIDN'TYOUTELLUSTHATYOUTWOWEREGETTINGMARR-"

I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth before she let the entire world know about the forced engagement and looked around to see if anybody was staring.

Of course, the entire cafeteria had grown quiet and was now staring at us, me staring cautiously around and a hand thrown over a squirming Nudge.

"Nothing here, peeps! Go back to eating your lunch!" I announced nervously, waving my hands, laughing nervously.

One by one, the people started to go back to what they were doing before and the conversations built up again.

"Whew, that was a close call. And Nudge," I faced the blushing girl, "try to be quiet for once!"

"Impossible," the entire table chorused.

"Hey!" she protested. "I can be quiet!"

"No you can't," we all said again in sync.

"Thanks for the support," she said sarcastically.

Before we could respond, a dog-killing shriek filled the cafeteria.

"Fangy!" she, no,_ it _called.

We all groaned, got up, threw our lunch away, and headed outside before Lissa could reach us in her killer heels.

* * *

"I'm home, Mom!" I called, setting down my keys on the counter top and throwing my bag on the couch.

No answer.

"Mom?"

Still no reply.

"Ok... I guess she's still at work then," I said with a shrug.

I walked to my room and shrieked at what I saw.

All my things were gone. What do I mean my gone? Vanished. Disappeared. Nowhere to be found. That gone.

The only thing that was left behind was the walls, door, and windows. Oh, and a note lying in the middle of the floor.

A note.

My chance of knowing where my belongings were.

I quickly grabbed it and opened it, almost tearing it.

_Dear Max:_

_You might have noticed that all of your stuff have been removed from your room. Well, used to be room. __Anyway, Anne and I have decided to buy a house for you two! We've already moved all of your belongings and it is now at the following address: **** Something Street. I have attached a credit card to the back of this note and $1,000 are on it. We will test this idea out for one month so if you need any more money just call me! Love, Mom :)_

Wait. What?

**Finished Chapter 3! Sorry I got a little off topic for a while... Anyway, I might update on Sunday (hint hint) if I get at least 5 reviews. If not, then I'll update on Wednesday as usual (it's a promise). R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, thank you for all the reviews! As promised, since I got more than 5 reviews, I'm updating today! I made this chapter extra long, because I got so many reviews. So here is Chapter 5! Enjoy! (Now I'm a waitress... serving chapters...)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Maximum Ride, but, alas, I do not.**

Chapter 4

Max POV

"Hi! You have reached Valencia Martinez! Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now, unless you are Max, who I will talk to after she calms down since she's probably fuming. If you are someone else, leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. BE-"

I cursed as I reached my mom's voicemail for the, oh, _six thousandths time. _But no biggie. I can contact her later.

If you just believed that, you're crazy.

"WHAT THE FRIDGES, MOTHER," I shouted at the phone. "PICK UP THE FRIDGES PHONE." Yes, fridges. Got a problem?

I tried a couple hundred times before finally giving up on calling her.

"WHY does this always happen to meee…" I moaned, collapsing on the sofa in exhaustion.

After a moment of silence, I picked up the note scrunched in my hand and unfolded it carefully, reading it over for the sixtieth time **(AN: I sure use sixes a lot.)**.

I squeezed the note tightly in my hand again and raised an arm above my head.

"Move in with Fang, eh?" I said aloud. "Over my dead body."

Suddenly, my phone rang, scaring me half to death, and the jingle of the ice cream truck perked me up instantly.

Yes, my ringtone is an ice cream truck. Any objections?

I looked at the caller ID: Sister dearest from Hell... she typed that not me.

I opened it immediately and barely even hear the faint "hi" Ella said.

"WHERE IS MOM?" I bellowed. I can only imagine if she heard that from across Phoenix, or through the phone. Either way, for a second I could only guess if I blew her eardrums out.

"Whoa, calm your horses," Ella's voice said.

"What do you want?" I snarled. "Where's Mom?"

"Mom said to tell you that she left the house keys to you and Fang's house inside your car."

"My car? Wasn't it coming out of the shop tomorrow?"

"Look in the garage."

I walked to the garage and gasped. A new, shiny, sleek dark blue car met my eyes. Instantly falling in love, I nearly dropped my phone.

"This... is..." I said at loss for words.

"Your new car," Ella explained. "Your old car is now mine."

"WHATTTTTTT?!" I shrieked, my voice reverberating off the walls of the garage.

"Stop it, you sound like Lissa."

"Oh yeah, that's bad. How's this: OMGOMGOMG Fur REALZ?!"

"Nudge."

"..."

"Fang."

"OMiGreen giant green beans! Times Square!"

"Iggy."

"What's the catch?"

"Now _that's_ the Max I know," Ella said approvingly. "Anyway, Mom says that you have to go live in the house to keep it, or else she's returning it..."

"NO!" I shouted. "I'll go! Don't return Lenny! Or should it be Miss Mary Jane Potts **(AN: This is the really grumpy art teacher at my school)**... how about Hobbes **(AN: Calvin and Hobbes! FOREVER YOUNG.)**... hmmm..."

"You name your cars?" I heard her mutter. "Anyway, the keys are in the car already along with a GPS if you get lo-"

"Ella, I don't get lost. It's a fact of life."

"Well don't blame me if you do. At any rate, have fun with Fang! Don't do anything careless now, ya hear?"

"What do you mean by tha-"

Click.

"God darn it Ella, don't hang up when I'm still talking," I grumbled. "Oh well, c'mon Hobbes, off to hell we go..."

* * *

"Whoa... is this the right place?" I breathed.

For the first time in... well... forever, I doubted my internal GPS system. Before me was a huge five-story house, complete with the royal balconies and palace aura, secluded from the rest of the neighborhood in a corner. Like a mini college.

The outside was painted a light beige. Bushes outlined the perimeter dotted with pink and white flowers and the occasional tree. Oh, not to mention the foot tall grass.

...

...

...

HOW MUCH DID THIS MANSION COST?!

I mean, I know that our parents are rich, but seriously. Whoa.

I gulped nervously,and walked out of my car (I love the ring of that. 'My car.' I could live off of that.) and walked onto the porch. I entered my key into the lock, and turned.

Or tried to.

'Wait, it didn't work?' I thought. 'It's the right address..."

I tried again and failed.

"What the- oh. I'm using the old house key."

I used the new key and twisted the doorknob.

The first thing I saw was the grand chandelier on the ceiling and the two winding staircases leading to the next floor. Like in Beauty in the Beast.

"This house is certainly... big," I whispered, thoughtlessly dropping my backpack on the floor to go explore.

I found a kitchen on each floor (thankfully) and six bedrooms, one belonging to me on the third floor. I thanked my mom for already getting my walls painted black.

My room was connected to my own bathroom and another empty room, probably just a private living room or something.

"How big is this castle?" I said weakly, riding an (yes there's more than one) elevator to the roof after giving up on the stairs.

I stepped out to face everything surrounding the house with a, say, 10 mile radius. I could spot out my school, an estimated 5 minutes away to my relief, and the mall, an estimated 3 minutes away to my horror. It totally gave a new meaning to the phrase "bird's-eye-view."

"This house is so cool!" I shouted from the top before racing back down the stairs before anybody could see me to go take a well-deserved shower in _my_ house in _my_ room in _my_ bathroom.

* * *

"Finally some peace," I sang while rubbing shampoo in my hair.

"Maybe that insolent creature (Fang) isn't coming. Maybe I can keep this house! Maybe he died in a car crash! Oh, that would be absolutely _marvelous_!"

I pictured myself relaxing on the roof, sipping a pina colada and sitting in a garden chair watching the sunset.

...

...

...

Well, something like that.

Suddenly I heard somebody open the door.

'_Shoot! I forgot to close the door completely!_' I thought.

I peered through the curtains and shrieked.

Guess who it was?

If you guessed Fang, you are... wrong.

A small, black dog greeted me, shaking its tail side to side and a pink tongue hanging out its mouth.

"Shoo!" I urged, trying to wave it away while holding onto the curtains tightly. "Go away!"

It misinterpreted my words so, thinking I was beckoning it closer, stepped closer to the tub.

I was let with no choice. Resorting to extreme measures I screamed my lungs out.

I heard shoes pounding up the stairs and thought 'Thank god, Mom's probably going to take it away and- wait... this isn't the _old house_!"

I panicked more and tried to reach my towel while avoiding the dog.

It all happened at once. You know those "I've fallen and I can't get up!" commercials? You don't? Well, this moment seemed was like that. I remember slipping and hitting my head on the carpet right when the door reopened. Then everything went black.

* * *

Fang POV (**AN: Yayyy! First time! :)**)

After reading the note over again for the sixth time, I made sure that this was the right house.

There was already an unfamiliar blue car parked in front of it, so I figured Max was bribed into coming here.

...

Are you accusing me of being bribed too? Pshh, I'm not as gullible as her.

...

...

Ok fine, I admit. My mom said she would pay me $1000 afterwards and also supplied me with a handy dandy credit card. What can I say, I need more food.

So, anyway, I drove to this mansion, which was literally a Beige White House. Beige House. Yeah.

When I walked in, I was greeted with a VERY loud scream coming from upstairs. It was... Max?

I flew up the stairs as fast as I could, and into the opened door across the hallway and stood cautiously before the closed door entering to the... _bathroom_.

I pondered the thought. Should I stay smart and not open the closed the door or open it and be stuck with an angry woman who is stuck alone in a house with a kitchen on each level and each handily supplied with butcher knives? Did I mention alone?

Then I heard a small yelp of surprise, a bark, and a crash from inside.

If I was anybody else, I would have been running away as fast as I could, because this is Max we're talking about. She would kill that person.

But then I'm not anybody else.

I took a deep gulp and opened the door.

Fine mist drifted out of the room, as a rush of heat enveloped me in a delicate wave.

When the fog cleared, I peered through the room and passed over a small, black object whining at a lumped, unconscious girl. Which, of course was Max.

"Oh shoot, this is bad," I muttered under my breath, cursing silently, striding to where she was from the matted, now wet floor.

I faltered just for a moment. She would definitely kill me once this was all over, but what could I do? Let her stay like this in the bathroom until somebody found her? Yeah, no.

I gently laid the towel laying on the rack on her and scooped her up bridal style. The small, black dog, a Scottish terrier I think **(AN: Yay! Fang knows his dogs!) **whined and pawed at my feet as it watched as its master as being taken away.

Her head lolled back on my shoulder and I laid her down on her bed, tucking a blue blanket around her.

I called my private doctor and she said that she would be here in five minutes. I picked up the dog and laid him on the bed where he curled into her side. The only thing I could do now was wait.

**Oooh what's going to happen to Max now? (pause for suspense) Well, Fang finally gets to share his thoughts. Not that goth like? Maybe I'll make him more like one... jk. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and review! Next chapter is coming up on Wednesday (or at least I'll try to). R&R pleaseee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you everybody for all of your reviews! So, this is Chapter 5. Yeah. Kinda blunt, but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 5

Max POV

So I turned out to be okay, despite my broken left arm (thank god it wasn't my writing hand).

_Flashback:_

_I woke up in a daze. The blazing lights burned into my eyes and I squinted hard._

_Looking around, I figured I was in some hospital room. I eyed the needles and tools and shivered. As you can see, I don't especially like hospitals, or doctors actually._

_"Oh, you woke up!" perky voice said, and I heard the door open._

_NO, it wasn't Fang._

_A redheaded doctor with a name tag saying "Dr. Dwyer" walked in carrying a clipboard and a huge, fake smile. I instantly knew I hated her._

_Laterrrrr_

_"So, thanks to _Fang_," Bridget (I soon found out that was her first name) sighed, "You will only have to wear a cast on your arm. Don't play any sports or participate in harmful activities."_

_Harmful activities? Like what? Did she think I was about to play around in a bonfire? Maybe Iggy, but not me._

_I think I snorted too. Probably because she gave me a dirty look, but then changed it quickly back into her cheesy smile. She kinda reminds me of Lissa, but less fake._

_"Come back if you have any problems or anything," she said cheekily, turning around to grab her clipboard on top of the countertop and exited the room._

_I stared at the door as if it was infested with termites before looking down at my cast._

_'Four weeks, huh?' I thought, poking at the blue thing hanging onto my arm. 'I'm going to kill that dog.'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"One month? As in four weeks? As in twenty eight days? As in 20 school days? As in- mghadg."

"Thank you, Jesus," I called as someone slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'm not Jesus, but thanks for the reference," Ella said, removing her hand from her friend's mouth which was curved in a 'innocent' smile that said "Whoops!"

"Well yeah. I have to wear this thing for a month. Hopefully no longer," I said.

"That sucksss, Maxiepoo! Now we can't dance in a bonfire together singing to 'We Are the World,'" Iggy whined. See what I'm talking about?

"I do not dance in bonfires. Ask Gaz."

"Heck no!" he yelped. "Angel would kill me!"

"Even though she's seven?" I said with a smirk.

"I tell you, she is the devil incarnate," Iggy tried to persuade me.

Let me explain: Angel is very... two-faced, let's just say. To all girls, adults, and her twin, Gazzy, she is, well, an Angel. Then to boys, she's pretty much going to be your worst nightmare. I've faced both (let's just say name confusion) and I do not want to face the devil again.

"Aww, how can you say that? She's so nice!" Ella cooed. She has never faced Angel's devil face. Or known of it's existence. Lucky duck.

Suddenly, the bell rang to go to class and we had to part ways, me stuck with a pouting Iggy and Ella stuck with a motormouth Nudge. Oh, the challenges that our family goes through...

"Hey."

I jumped and squeaked a little and turned around.

"Stop doing that!" I nagged Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Silent.

"What? Breathing?"

"You know what I mean!"

Iggy laughed nervously, holding his hands up. "Now now, children, be nice."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him making him hide being Fang.

"Mommy, Maxie isn't being nicceeee..." he whined pitifully.

"Weren't we just your children?" Fang asked. "It doesn't make sense."

Before Iggy could reply, the late bell rang.

"Oh, shizzle mushrooms!"I cursed. "Hurry up, we'll be late for class."

"Shizzle mushrooms?" Fang muttered.

"Oh, just shut it."

* * *

"I DON'T GET THIS!" I angrily yelled, pulling at my hair with my free arm, while trying to work out my impossible math homework at home.

"Get what?" Fang asked, stopping as he passed by my room, wiping his hands with a towel. "And what do you want for dinner?"

"Math. And aren't I supposed to cook?"

"You can't cook."

"Oh yeah. Then anything good. That tastes like Iggy made it."

"That's literally impossible unless you're Iggy," Fang said under his breath while coming into my room, not waiting for my approval. "What's the problem?"

"Everythingggggggg..."

He dropped his head and shook it. "Never was the best in math..."

"Oh shut up, you never got good grades in it either."

"At least I can get higher than a D average on my report card."

"Says the C average student."

"Well, let's work together on Math and maybe we'll be A average students," Fang said without my approval, again.

"That's also literally impossible unless you're some random genius like Angel."

He ignored me. "We start after dinner. Do the rest of your homework first."

"Yes, mother."

He left.

* * *

"So let's get started," he said a-matter-of-factly, already set up a site of books and paper across from me.

"Yeah... I guess," I said, mournfully rubbing my tummy wishing for more food.

"Open your books to page 49."

"Who made you teacher?" I grumbled, grabbing my book.

"I did. Now do it."

I moaned, but followed his instructions.

He explained some principles to me, to which I promptly ignored until he said, "Now do it yourself."

"What?" I said, brought back to reality.

He sighed. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Not at all."

He got up, to my surprise, and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Now look," he said, taking my hand, making sure that he didn't hit my cast, and writing down formulas. "If you look at Example 1, you can see that..."

I wasn't paying attention. It was more like my brain was going berserk from the small shocks going through my body from where his hand was and where his breath tickled my ear. I couldn't like him... right?

"Are you still not listening?" Fang asked for the second time, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Thought so." He took a deep breath. "Fine, if you pay attention, I'll make you ice cream. How's that?"

I instantly perked up and nodded vigorously, picking up my pencil.

"Food. It's always food. Ok got that," he noted.

"Shut up. I'm trying to do my math," I ordered, not looking up from my work.

"That's something you don't hear every day from Max," Fang said. "I'll go prepare the ice cream."

"You better!" I yelled as he left the study room.

I heard him laugh (what has this world come to? Fang? Laughing?) and for the first time since I had to move, I smiled.

**Sorry it's pretty late and I_ just barely _made the deadline of Wednesday. I hope you will forgive my tardiness by liking this chapter! I know there hasn't been that much Fax, but I promise their will be more in later chapters... that is... I dunno. I don't really plan ahead. But I can assure you that it is coming! Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ohmigosh, I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't update on time. I had two concerts for orchestra I had to play at, a book report due, a couple of tests, a butt load of homework, dance, band, chaos, this chapter to write, and, what the heck, let's just add in the cold I caught. But, since I know that excuses re for wimps and I'll probably never be forgiven by half of ya'll, to compensate, I'll try and add a new chapter tomorrow too (though I might not if I have to much work to do.) Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Why? Because I'm not James Patterson.**

Chapter 6

Max POV

I woke up in the usual daze, moaning from the sunlight lazily drifting into my room.

"Whaaa...?" I said aloud, before turning over in my bed to check the time on my alarm clock.

It was 9:27 AM.

"OHMIGOD SCHOOL STARTED MORE THAN AN HOUR AGO, I GOTTA GET UP!" I shouted, leaping off my bed and running into my closet in record time.

Throwing on a cluster of random clothes, I whipped out a hairbrush and tore nearly half my scalp off clashing with my bed hair while trying to fit on a pair of black jeans while hopping down the hallway to the kitchen looking like a lunatic.

Throwing my hairbrush on the countertop and pouring Reese's Puffs cereal into my mouth, I then gulped down about half of the milk carton. Well, spilling about a fourth of in it on the floor.

'I'll have to clean that later won't I,' I thought sighing as I stuffed every school thing in my sight in my bulging bookbag, textbooks and hole punchers included.

I looked down at my watch. It was 9: 34.

"Ok, homeroom is pointless to try and catch given that it ends at 9:40, so I hope I can make English. ONWARDS!" I shouted, flying out the door while grabbing my keys.

* * *

After parking Hobbes, I rushed down the hallway to class.

'Come on, come on, two minutes to get to class in time...' I urged to myself, as my legs skid across the floor on a sharp turn. 'Yes!' I thought, when I saw the light beaming out the classroom door.

I bolted towards the door and reached out towards the doorknob... and tripped right when it opened.

"KSOJELICWNEI!" I screamed as the entire class turned to look at me... well, let's just say that's what I said.

"Ms. Ride!" my teacher, Ms. Tomen, scolded. "Do not curse in school! And why are you late, may I ask?"

"No you may not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No duhhhhh."

"Well then," she cleared her throat and shifted her "old-lady" glasses to the bridge of her nose. "You will be punished."

I moved my body to face her and laid my head on my arm. "So? What is it? Detention for a week? I can handle."

She ignored my retort and announced, "You will be trying out for the annual school play."

Oh that's not that ba- wait. Play? Wait, what?

* * *

That's how I ended up in the auditorium trying out for the role in this year's play: The Little Mermaid. **(AN: This is a play put on by the theatre department last year at my school. And also the Disney film from, like, 100 years ago or something (It's still awesome. Deal with it.))**

"Oh, hey Max! I didn't know you would have been here!" a cute voice chirped, which I instantly figured to be Angel, Fang's adorable little sister. Yeah, yeah, I know, how could somebody so cute be that troll's sibling?

"Hey, Angel! What are you doing here? Are you trying out for the play too?" I said with a smile as she wrapped her thin arms around my neck and I picked her up.

"Yup! I wanna be a fishy!" she made a VERY CUTE (ok let's just assume everything she does is cute ok?) puffer fish expression, and I poked her cheeks.

"I think you would make the best fish ever," I said.

"Thanks, Max!" she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, there you are Angel."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Guess who the two people were.

Well, he has black hair, black eyes, black clothes, let's just say black EVERYTHING. The other had strawberry blond hair and was trying to run away as fast as possible, if somebody wasn't holding his shirt collar. And no, it wasn't Nudge and Lissa.

Fang and Iggy walked up to us, while Angel glared at Iggy.

"Why's he here?" she said, her voice as cold as icicles.

"I have to work on a project with him and I need to send you home, remember?" Fang explained.

"I don't wannaaaa," she complained, tears dripping out her eyes. She stared at me with her watering, crystal blue eyes.

"Maxxxx..."

'Oh my gosh, say no to whatever it is, say no to whatever she says,' I thought to myself.

"Max, I don't want Iggy to come with us," Angel said trying to plead me not to bring Iggy.

Darn. Bambi eyes.

"How about I bring you home, instead?" I offered, mentally slapping myself for giving in while Iggy sighed in relief.

Her face instantly lit up, and she showered me with kisses and hugs. "Thank you Max!"

Fang looked at me.

"Bambi eyes."

He nodded and sat down in one of the seats, while Iggy, Angel, and I headed backstage to sign in, Iggy watching Angel cautiously who was giving him death glares.

"Wait, why are you here?" Iggy asked, finally noticing I was following them backstage.

"Punishment."

"Oooooooh... Maxie's in trouble..."

"Says the one who probably is here for the same reason."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Angel growled and narrowed her eyes. "YES, I'M HERE FOR THE SAME REASON," he squeaked.

I patted her golden curls stopping her, and smirked at him. "Thought so."

We reached a table set up and filled in three audition forms: one for me, one for Angel, and one for Iggy.

"We'll call you when it's your turn," the lady at the desk said, taking the sheets.

We thanked her and returned back to were Fang was.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Did you see us go on the stage yet? Of course it's not done. Too bad, you're going to have to wait," I snapped before sitting down putting Angel in my lap where she then proceeded to play with my hair.

"Jeez, I was just asking," he muttered, while Iggy sat down beside him.

"Don't worry!" Iggy said, slapping him on the back. "Women will be women."

I slapped him.

**Sorry that that was a little stupid. I just kind of quickly typed this up without thinking. I'll start writing the next chapter right now (I promise; I finally have a break) and try to update by tomorrow or Monday. I don't really deserve reviews either, but, just for the sake of it, review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**As promised, here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and (some of ya'll) forgiving me. This is Chapter 7, and I will be your pilot for today t- no? Ok, this is Chapter 7. Partypoopers.**

**Disclaimer: Must I really do this? Yes? Fine: I do not own Maximum Ride. There, happy now? (just so you know I'm talking to myself. My other self. MWHAHAHA- ok I'm going to stop before I creep you out. Unless you already are.)**

Chapter 7

Max POV

After a long wait of watching contestants, finally my name was called and I went onto the stage, after slapping Iggy because he wouldn't stop "boo-ing".

I walked onto a red X in the middle of the stage and stared at the judges who were either asleep or already having earplugs in their ears.

"Name?" the director, I suspected, asked, looking as if he was doubting coming to our school to put on a play.

"Maximum Ride." I said crisply. He looked up at me. "Yeah, you can call me Max." He looked down.

"Well, 'Max,' we will provide to you a script and you simply have to read off of it," he explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, just get me the paper before I do something and I'm given more punishment."

"Jeez, this one's snobby," he muttered as he motioned to someone offstage to bring me the script. "Well, you will be reading the lines of Ariel and I will be Sebastian..."

_Later..._

"Praise the lord!" I exclaimed after downing an entire water bottle, hand (the one that wasn't broken, that is) in hand with a humming Angel while Iggy and Fang trailed behind us.

"It wasn't Ms. (enter name here)'s class, Max. No need to praise the lord yet. Well, unless you're talking about me... that's a different matter. Of course, I'm the lor-" Iggy started before I interrupted him.

"When pigs fl- actually, no. When Fang can actually hold a conversation."

"That's no fair!" Iggy whined. "That's impossible for Fang!"

"Thanks," Fang said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Angel, there's Hobbes," I said herding her to the car.

"Bye, Fang!" she chirped, waving a hand at him (oh, how I'd hate to be related to him a.k.a. Fang) and giving a sharp glare at Iggy who whimpered before turning to me with a heart melting smile. "Let's go!"

I opened the car door for her. "Ladies first," I said, sweeping into a bow making her giggle.

"You're a lady too!" she accused.

"Then," I picked her up and buckled her into (just so you know, I went inside the car first) the car, "I meant princesses first!"

"I think you're a princess," Angel said in an cherubic smile, kissing me on the cheek.

"I think you're a princess, too," I replied, also kissing her cheek.

I closed the door and started the car.

"Max! Max!" Angel called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Well, I wanted to say that I think that you'll get the part of Ariel," she said a-matter-of-factly, nodding her head like it was already a made deal with the director.

"I don't think so," I disagreed, "but I think you'll definitely be a fish. But you know what I think you could also be?"

"What?"

"A mermaid!"

She giggled. "No, because they are really tall."

"Well, you could be a little mermaid."

We kept the conversation going until finally we reached her house.

"Wow, we're here already!" I exclaimed.

I escorted her to the door.

"Thank you, Max," Ms. Walker thanked me. "You're such a better help than Fang, that slacker."

"I wouldn't say that he isn't a slacker, but he is a good cook?" I offered.

She laughed. "Well, tell Fang I said that he should work more often and help out. Well, I have the stew on the stove so I can't leave it unobserved, can I now? I'll see you later, Max!"

"Ok, thanks Ms. Walker!" I said, waving a hand farewell before going back to my car.

"Whew, and it's only 5:00." I said in exhaustion, sweat dripping off my forehead, and laid my head on the steering wheel.

"ARGHHHHH!" I screamed, banging my head multiple times on the wheel.

Followed by_ very_ loud beeps.

"OHMIGOSH DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!" a panicked voice yelled, nearly louder than the beeps itself. It was...

"Nudge?" I asked cautiously making sure it was her.

She tilted her head. "Max? Is that you?"

She examined me, making sure it was me. "Oh good, it's just you not some crazy, maniacal psycho."

"No duh it's me- wait are you implying that I am a crazy, maniacal psyc-" I broke off into an endless coughing fit unable to finish my sentence.

"OHMIGOSH," she repeated again, though very faintly this time. "ARE YOU OKAY MAX?"

"Yeah," I managed to cough out, before breaking off again.

Nudge ran to the driver's car and opened it.

"MAX!" she screamed, though her voice was barely audible. "OHMIGOSH, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Then an overwhelmingly strong cloak of black coated my eyes and darkness was all I could see.

**I'm SO SORRY it was boring and short (forgive meeeee :'( ), but I'll try to make it more interesting later into the story! If anybody is confused, then, basically, to put it bluntly, Max is sick. Fever or cold? I'm going to guess cold since I just got one. Anyway, anybody have any ideas about what should happen in later chapters? (Of COURSE, I'm not getting out of ideas, it's just- yeah, I'm running out of ideas.) Also, I'm planning on adding a new fanfiction sooner or later. So, basically, I have a question for ya'll: why was Nudge there for no apparent reason? And, yes, 'I dunno' is an appropriate answer. Oh yeah, and if I get at least 10 reviews I'll update the next story on Wednesday. If not, you'll probably have to wait until Sunday. R&R?**


	9. Chapter 8 (Happy Halloween!)

**Wow, I feel terrible. I now have a fever (NOOOO GO AWAY BEFORE HALLOWEEN SO I CAN GO TRICK-OR-TREAT... yeah I still trick-or-treat, got a problem? I'm kinda weird so you can have a problem. Anyway...) but at least it's really nice outside. Yay. So, in advance, I want to tell ya'll that this chapter might be a little off topic and boring. Sorrryyyy... :( Anyway, this is Chapter 8. Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not my property. Or is it? *wiggles eyebrows* ... it isn't.**

Chapter 8

Nudge POV

You might be wondering why I was here in Angel's neighborhood. No, I do not live here. No, I do not have a job. No, I do not need to drop off a package at Angel's house... well actually that was the reason. Anyway...

After dragging Max into Angel's house, I called Fang already and he said that he would be here in 10 minutes.

Right now?

I was trying to figure out if we had a teaspoon so I could give her medicine once she woke up. Why Angel's mom and herself were not helping me? They had to go to the supermarket to go get some ingredients for dinner... or something like that.

"Where… there should be one somewhere…" I muttered, scavenging the drawers for one.

"Purple tennis shoes!" I slammed the drawer shut and read the back of the bottle.

"One teaspoon… maybe if I could just pour it into her mouth… yeah! That's easier anyway…" I said bubbly and opened the cap taking deeeeep whiff of the concoction. That's a funny word. Concoction. Con-coc-tion. Hehe.

I skipped to the couch where Max was and opened her mouth.

"Open wide..." I said and dropped a stream of the medicine into her mouth.

"There, that should be enough!" I said satisfied.

Then I began to worry.

"OMG, what happens if that wasn't enough? What if I have to give her multiple doses? Oh what the heck, let's just give her it all," I said happily, pouring the entire contents of the bottle into her mouth. "Better safe than sorry!"

* * *

Fang POV

After Iggy went back home, I finally got the dog (have we named it yet? I believe not.) outside into the backyard and Max into my room (no I'm not a creep, I just wanted to read my book in my chair (it's really comfy for you're information)). I was reading, when suddenly Max woke, while dropping the washcloth that was on her forehead.

I set down my book and looked at her.

"What… just happened?" she questioned after examining the room.

"You fainted."

"Ahahahaha..." she laughed nervously, before breaking off into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching her burning hand.

"Y..yeah..." she managed to stutter out, before dropping back down on the pillow in exhaustion.

"You should go back to sleep," I said, reaching over and taking the cloth to go water it once more.

As if by instinct, she grabbed hold of his wrist and my eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter.

"What?" I questioned, panicking silently. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," she let go of my hand, and I saw a faint blush rise into her cheeks before she turned away. "It's nothing."

"Ok..." I got up to go wet the towel again and came back, gently placing it on her forehead.

She croaked out a few giggles. "You're like a mother, doing all this."

"I feel like one too," I muttered making her giggle a little harder, only making her choke.

"My god, stop laughing before you die," I said in exasperation.

"Gotta liveee like we're dying," she sang to the old lyrics of "Live Like We're Dying."

"Ohmyjesus, what can I do," I said, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"Fangggg..." Max said, dizzily.

"Yeah?"

"I loveeeeee you soooooo much..."

"Oh jeez." How do I reply to that? Was she on drugs or something? I think Nudge gave her some medicine... oh god.

"And you know wha?"

"What?" I was very troubled. How much did she give her? 10 doses? Triple the regular intake?

"I really wanna eat some cookies..."

"She's gone mad."

"FANGGGG..."

I didn't answer her.

"FANGGG... answer meee..." she said groggily, as she pulled on my shirt.

"What?" I said irritatingly.

She sat upright in her bed and threw her arms around me, pulling my face close to hers making me feel really hot. She stayed there for a while.

"I need to go potty," she announced.

Why does this happen to me? Do wives do this to their husbands when they get sick?

...

Did I say wife? I meant to-be-wife.

...

... not that I want to get married to her...

...

that badly...

...

anyway...

Suddenly, she tugged me down like a master ordering it's dog to sit.

"Sit, doggy." Exactly.

I sat on the floor and she climbed onto my back, to my surprise.

"Wha-what the-?" I said, startled.

"GO TO THE KITCHEN," she ordered.

"Why?"

"GO TO THE KITCHEN," she repeated.

"Why?"

She slapped me. I got up and she wiggled around in my arms.

"Stop movingg..." she complained.

"I have to move if you want to go to the kitchen," I tried to bargain, trying to keep her on my back and not dropping her.

She grumbled but stayed quiet.

I trudged to the kitchen and half the time she kept yelling for 'the doggy to go faster' until finally I dropped her on the floor.

"Make me a sandwich," she commanded pointing to the refrigerator after plopping down in one of the chairs.

I made her a turkey sandwich with mayo on it and placed it in front of her. She quickly gobbled it up and slammed her fists on the table again.

"MORE."

"Say please," I tried to bargain.

"MORE."

I sighed and went back and made another sandwich.

"Shoot, we're out of mayo already?" I cursed silently, scavenging the fridge for any other... sandwich condiments, I guess you could call it?

"FOOOOOOOD..." Max whined, pounding her hands on the table in demand.

"Be quiet!" I shouted, grabbing a jar of peanut butter.

A paper towel roll hit my head followed by many other attempts of assault including forks and knives (thank god those didn't hit me).

"What the..." I said, trying to dodge the flying utensils.

"BRING ME MY FOOOOOD."

"OK OK," I said in aggravation throwing together a turkey and peanut butter sandwich **(AN: These actually are delicious, even though they sound utterly disgusting. I made one once because of a similar situation and it was surprisingly tasty. Try it sometimes.) **while evading the objects being thrown at me.

After I finally finished making the sandwich, I yelled, "Done!" and turned around to give it to her.

"Zzzzz..." was my only reply.

"SHE'S ASLEEP?!" I said infuriated.

"Fang..." she moaned, turning over.

"She's sleep-talking?" I muttered to myself, setting the plate down and walking to where she was.

"... hungry..."

"SHE'S STILL HUNGRY?!" I exploded. "Well, you know what, I'm NOT making anything else."

She slapped me.

"How does she know what I'm saying?!"

_Later..._

"Whew, done! This'll definitely keep her going for a while... I hope," Iggy said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and setting the last plate down on the table.

After I put her back into bed (her bed this time in case she goes insane again), I made a huge feast for her filled with all different type of food, calling Iggy (again) to help me, as you might have noticed.

"Hey..." Iggy said, nudging me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I stay to eat?" he begged, dropping onto his knees and clasping a ladle in both hands, dripping soup on his "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"If there's any leftovers," I said, already taking out more ingredients from the fridge.

"YAYYYY- wait? Leftovers? You can't mean she's going to eat," he motioned to the tables (there were three put together) piled with an assortment of food, "all of this? And why are you getting out other things? Isn't this enough?"

"Are you seriously her friend?" I said, washing a pot to use. "She could probably rid this house of food probably if she wanted to."

"Well, she's going to have to share!" he chirped, already setting himself on a couch and turning on the TV while calling everyone else (Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Ella) to join us.

'He really doesn't know her well,' I thought to myself.

**Sorry, I had to stop there. I need to go make my costume for Halloween (it's sad, I know, I'm a very big procrastinator) and need to make plans on who I'm going with. Is anybody else going trick-or-treating? You're never too old! Anyway, can I request 10 reviews as a treat? No? 8 maybe? Just give me whatever and I'll be happy (as long as I get one. At least.). I'll try and update Saturday or Sunday, or maybe even Friday (we have a day off but I might be too hyped up on sugar to even type right). Happy Halloween and R&R! :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**IT RAINED. My "candy-hoarding-fun" has been ruined by a series of storms. I still got a truckload of candy (I mean, we have leftover candy at my house. Anybody want some? I'll send you some air candy. Whoosh... it's at your front door!) and I'm literally bouncing while I'm typing this! Kinda. Half-hyper, half-asleep... is that possible? I guess it is! I HAVE DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE!... probably not. Anyway, I wanna give a shout out to one of my favorite reviewers: chocolatechipcookielover! You should most def read her story, Say goodbye to the old and hello to the bad, and support both of us! So, here's chapter 9, provided to you by your loyal pet. That sounds weird doesn't it? I bet it does. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride.  
****Inner self: No you don't.  
Outer self:Well, maybe not Maximum Ride (or any of the other characters), but at least the plot of this story...  
Inner self: Stop lying. Liarrrr  
Outer self: *runs away to room crying***

Chapter 9

Max POV

"Nooooo..." Iggy moaned, staring at the shreds of leftovers that were left behind (duh) after I ate them. Of course, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang knew better and had stolen some of the food before I devoured it.

Yes, the feast that Iggy had prepared had completely vanished in less than ten minutes, courtesy of moi. Nudge, who was on a diet, insisted on making a salad and Iggy, admiring his handiwork, forgot about how much we could eat.

"How do you eat so much yet never get any fatter?" Nudge whined, munching on a piece of lettuce. "Compare: you, who practically breathe food, and me, a giant, lumpy cheeseball."

"Sure got that right," Gazzy, the other diabolic, fart-master, pyro- expert, and older brother of Angel, said absent mindlessly, gnawing on a chicken bone.

Nudge slapped him.

"Anyway, I still don't know what happened after I... fainted in my car," I questioned while helping Fang do the dishes. Or at least trying.

"You...fell asleep," Fang replied, hesitating on his answer.

"Seriously? I feel like your lying..." I said in reply, splashing water onto his face.

"I'm not!" he protested, ducking the water droplets.

"The way you said that is suspicious," I said, pretending to stroke a beard while smirking at the same time.

He turned away. "I'm not lying."

"Are you sure?" I said, taking a step closer to him making him step back again.

"I'm very sure."

"Very sure?"

"Very sure."

The process continued until he was backed up against a wall and I was threatening him with a soapy sponge.

"Isn't this abuse?" he muttered, while the smile on my face grew bigger.

"Maybe," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

Taking the chance while I was off guard, he suddenly advanced onto me and I fell onto the floor in surprise, slipping on stray water (how did that get there?).

"Oof," I said, wincing as my bad arm hit the ground.

He ignored my arm. And leaned closer to my face.

"I bet this is really abuse," I complained, trying (and failing) to at least position my arm.

"It's no use to struggle because," he leaned in more, "it's impossible to stop me once I get started."

I squirmed as his mouth met my ear and let out a small squeak when we were interrupted by a small cough.

"Umm," Nudge said, while covering Angel's face, "are you two done yet? Angel's getting more persistent."

We immediately split apart, blushing like a rainbow, and stumbled back up.

"...I'll take as a yes," Iggy said, removing his hands from both Gazzy's face and his.

"Well," Nudge said nervously, grabbing her bag and Ella, "we'll be taking our leave now, so see ya!"

"Us too! Bye!" Iggy said, dragging Gazzy who dragged Angel.

"Wa-" I said, reaching out to them with my free arm.

They left.

"-it," I finished, dropping down on my knees and still straining my arm to the door. I collapsed and laid on the floor, my cheek pressing against the cold tile.

"Ok..." Fang said after a long pause. "Get up," he ordered.

I waited expectantly for a helping hand. Which did not come.

"You could at least help me up for god's sake! I'm not that heavy!" I criticized, heaving myself off the floor.

"I beg to differ..." he replied, already wiping up the soapy mess on the ground.

I kicked him. _Hard._

"Oww... I just ate, Max!" he shouted.

"So did I!" I shot back, snapping in his face. "And what do you do? Push me onto the ground! Ungrateful men."

"I could say the same thing," he said, flinging the towel in the the trash can with an expert shot.

"Ungrateful men? I bet you could."

We argued back and forth, tossing the conversation like a ball, before realizing that we were both clad in soapy water and threatening each other with a wooden mixing spoon and a piece of raw celery.

"Oh," we both said at the same time, stopping to look at our "instruments-of-death." I burst out into a fit of giggles and Fang cracked a smile.

Before we knew it, we had collapsed on the floor howling with laughter and made up.

* * *

Outside the house POV

Outside the house, three figures hid behind the bushes watching the pair from the shadows.

"Whew, look at them go," Nudge whispered.

"They're so loudddd," Ella complained silently. "Well, at least my sister is. Fang's too... Fang."

"My foooooood," Iggy moaned, only to receive two slaps and two "shhs!"

"Oww!" he said, rubbing the two red spots on his cheeks. "That hurt..."

In return, he got two more slaps.

"Well, shouldn't be too long until they get together... like not in the same house, like relationship wise. Like lovey-dovey relationship. They reaaaally look cute together. Like you," Nudge pointed to Ella," and yo-" she tried to point to Iggy, before Ella cut her off by covering her hands with both hands.

"AHAHAHAHA, that's a little bit too much talking for now," Ella said, laughing loudly, trying to muffle the blabbers of her friend earning a very peculiar (and pained) look from Iggy and suspicious glances from the pair inside.

"What was that?" Max asked Fang, walking over the window where the trio lay in the garden.

"Ella!" Nudge hissed, dragging her and Iggy around the corner of the house within seconds.

"Whoops," Ella giggled.

They stayed silent while the window was heard opening and two new shadows joined in with the dark.

"Hmmm..." they heard Max whisper and a shadow turning.

"Oh well," she finally said, closing the window at last.

"Whew," Nudge said, letting out a huge breath. "Ella!" she scolded, pointing to her friend. "Don't speak so loud or else they'll catch us!"

"Sorryyyy," Ella apologized, putting on an "innocent" face.

"Well," Nudge said, shaking her head and removing the frown and replacing it with a bright smile, "oh well! I mean, I think he's about to die."

They looked at the boy next them who was gasping like a fish out of water. "Can't... breathe..." he said.

"Oh!" Ella exclaimed, blush surging into her cheeks as she realized she was sitting on him. "Wait, I'm not that heavy!" she argued.

"Yes you are when you're pressing all your weight on me!" Iggy gasped.

They argued and Nudge interrupted the with a giggle, getting them both to stop and stare at her.

"Can you feel the love tonight," she sang, while dancing back to the black Jeep already containing two sleeping figures of Angel and Gazzy.

"Nudge!" they shouted, chasing after her.

"I know ya'll were there," a voice suddenly warned startling them all.

All the heads turned in sync to face Fang who was standing on the porch, leaning against one side.

"Oh," Iggy gulped, "hi Fang!"

"We were just taking our leave!" Ella added.

"Sooo," Nudge said while they all backed away towards the car.

"Bye!" they all said, racing to the car, climbed in, and drove away in less than 10 seconds.

Fang stared into the night, as the black automobile drove away, illuminated by the street lights, and sighed.

"Kids these days," he said at last before walking back into the house.

**So how was it? Kinda an "extra chapter" but it was fun to write :) So, I'll update Wednesday _ONLY_ if I get at least 10 reviews. That's my goal. If not, you're going to have to wait until the weekend. Or until I feel like finishing the next chapter. Fair enough? Deal or no deal? You make the decision! R&R?**


	11. Chapter 10

**OMG I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I literally rewrote this chapter sooooo many times to get to the main idea and I (finally) decided to just write it. Simple, really. So, anyway, I want to do a shout-out to IAmABookNerdAndI'mPROUDOFIT! Your reviews always make me smile and make my day! I also appreciate everybody else's reviews! I just can't really do 10 shout-out on each chapter, you know? Besides that, this is chapter 10 and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Though that would be nice... *stares off into space* Ok! Back to the story!**

Chapter 10

Max POV

Choose: good news or bad news? Good news? I got my cast taken off and I can now play soccer! Yay! ... That's basically it. Now, what you've all been waiting for: bad news! First of all, I got the leading role, Ariel, in the play (the others must have really sucked...). The rest of the news? You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

"I SEE YOU DRIVIN ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LURVEEEE,AND I'M LIKE FORGET YOUUU, AND FORGET HER TOOOOO..."

"Max," Fang announced, turning off the radio, "we're there. And, by the way, you're singing sucks."

"Don't remind me," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Let's go!"

Right now we just arrived my parent's house. Why? Our moms sent us an email saying that if we came here we would get a decent meal, which everybody knows we don't have (unless Iggy's around, which usually is not the case). Why did they send us the email? Our dads came back from their "fishing trip" and they want to "celebrate." So, in the end, we drove to the house (we decided to carpool because we both had practices (soccer for me and football for Fang) that ended at the same time) to the tune of "Forget You," the most hypocritcal song there is for us since both of our families are rich and can afford a Ferrari (in fact, my parents have one!).

I stepped out of the car and nearly instantaneously got tackled by two blond haired angels/ devils.

"Maxx!" Gazzy and Angel, the two twins, yelled, squishing me in a hug.

"Oof," I coughed out when the impact hit me. "Hey guys!"

"Come on," Angel urged, already pulling me towards the door.

"Dinner's about to start!" Gazzy finished, grabbing my purse for me.

"Ok ok, let's go!" I laughed, picking them both up making them squeal and giggle, and proceeding to the door.

Behind us I heard the car door being closed and Fang muttering, "How can she do that?" making all three of us giggle.

* * *

"So what do ya'll want?" I questioned, while gnawing on some chicken. After our moms shooed away our younger siblings, they dragged us to the living room along with our plates of food.

"Well Max," my dad, Jeb Batchelder, said, "we have decided to make one exception to your marria-"

"We'll take it." Fang and I immediately said in sync.

"Well," Fang's dad, Dr. Walker (I've never actually found out what his first name was. Weird right?), continued. "Well, you know Dylan and Maya who currently goes in your school?"

"Oh, you mean the 'Cal surfer playboy' and 'said copycat of moi'?" I said after hard thinking.

"Max!" my mother scolded. "That isn't polite!"

"It's true..." I mumbled, while picking my fork at a serving of green beans.

"Anyway, we have decided that you can either get married to each other or get married to them."

...

"What?" Fang finally spoke after a long silence.

"Max marries Dylan and you marry Maya, basically," Ms. Walker explained.

"We get that!" I said impatiently. "But that's just... eww..."

"Well, you have one week to make your decision. Good luck!" my mom chirped before literally kicking us out of the house.

"Bye darling!" she called, while throwing my purse out along with Fang's car keys. With that, she closed the door and we stared at the door in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HECK MOM! DON'T JUST KICK YOUR OWN DAUGHTER OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I yelled at the house, waving a fist in the air, while Fang dragged me back to the car by my collar.

"Shut up," he muttered, "You'll wake the neighbors."

"Not like I care!" I snapped back. "These old folks know me. I'm famous in my neighborhood."

"Not at 8:00 at night."

"They love me. They don't mind."

"Just shut up, or else you'll have to cook for yourself for the next week," Fang warned, instantly shutting me up.

We drove back to the house in silence when out of nowhere, Fang spoke.

"So? What are we going to do?" he questioned.

"About what?" I asked stupidly, while picking the dirt out of my fingernails.

"You know, the _marriage_."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to get married to _you,_ but I definitely don't want to get married to that pretty boy."

"Thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically.

"Well do you want to get married to Maya?" I accused.

"I dunno. She really is just another girl. Nothing much to it."

A pang in my chest grew and my stomach clenched when he said these words. What was this feeling? I sucked in a breath and Fang glanced at me.

"Are you okay?" he said in alarm.

"Yeah... just choked on something or another," I lied.

He examined me before giving up (probably already detecting my lie) and leaving me alone, making me feel more miserable than ever.

**Ok... maybe just writing from the top of my mind isn't the best way to go. I'm really sorry it was short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer... I hope. I'm really depressed right now so I'm sorry that it was sad and gloomy. I'll try my best to cheer up though and make the next chapter better! I'll also try updating this Sunday but I have a lot of work to do for school and all so I might update a little later than usual for a while (wait until the 15th. I'll try and update a lot for the rest of the year since there's a lot of school holidays and stuff). Bear with me please, though! R&R?**


	12. Chapter 11

**So, guess what? No, I did not grow wings. The 8th grade (yeah, I'm in 8th) is going**** to NASA tomorrow (aka Wednesday)! I was really busy preparing and stuff (an't forget the food), so this is a little rushed. So, since I'm literally bursting with excitement (I love astronomy. One of my favorite things ever!) , I decided to write Chapter 11 (I'm planning on rewriting Ch. 10 sometimes soon, but it will still have the same idea to it) so here it is! Chapter 11, at your service!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, it's characters (FANGGGYYYY), or anything else James Patterson-ish. Yess, I just added an -ish. Got a problem? No? Good.**

Chapter 11

Max POV

"Bye Max!" Nudge waved, as she retreated to her bus with Ella afterschool.

"Bye..." I said groggily, waving a drunk, sleepy hand, before going to my car.

"Why so serious, Max?" a voice tickled my ear, as a tiny puff of air was blown into my ear.

"AHRMCKAERA!" I screamed, whipping around to face him. Him meaning my (forced) fiance, rival, enemy, and the person I hate the most, to put it simply. (Notice the word simply!) Or, Fang, to be exact.

He took one look at my expression and turned away to laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING, YOU BIG IDIOT!" I shouted, slapping him, which took no effect (I mean, what's the point of hitting a brick wall? It gets very annoying sometimes.) on him.

He didn't even pause for a moment before I pushed him away and got ready to punch him.

"Ok, ok," he said between breaths while holding his arms up in surrender. "Let's just go."

I sighed, and hesitantly unlocked the car and taking a deep breath. Why? Ask the pair of eyes burning holes into my back.

"STOP STARING AT MY BACK AND GET INTO THE CAR," I ordered, not turning around to face the culprit.

I heard him snicker, but obey my orders and got inside the car, passenger seat, of course since I'm driving. Teehee.

* * *

The way back home was very... awkward.

I drove in silence and Fang just stared out the window, until I decided to turn on the radio. Of course, nothing was on except for those old songs and celebrity gossip, so I ended up turning it off two minutes later and tried to start a conversation.

"So... umm..." I started, "how was your day?"

"You're in every one of my classes. You out of all people would know," Fang replied, glancing my way for a nanosecond.

"Well, what do you want for dinner then?" I tried.

"Anything cooked by Iggy," he instantly replied.

"Umm… anything good happen this week?"

"Not really." He looked at me now, and asked, "Are you really trying to make conversation? Because it's not really working."

I gripped the steering wheel harder and turned to him. "Well sorry for trying to talk to my future husband! Anything wrong with that?!"

"Aha, so you don't want to marry Dylan," he inferred with a smirk.

"I never said I didn't!" I answered, my voice rising louder by the second.

"I never said you wou-" suddenly, he grabbed the steering wheel, shouting, "Look out!"

Thump.

There was a pause as our minds tried to process the small 'thunk' we heard. Well, at least my mind. Then, I realized what just happened.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, what did you just do," I rambled, immediately getting out the car and scrambling outside.

"What did _I_ just do? That was definitely your fault for not looking on the road!" Fang protested, as he also got out of the car.

I ignored him and raced to the hood of the car. There wasn't anything besides a red, tattered shoe and a small pool of red liquid… which smelled suspiciously like… tomato juice?

"Ummm…" I whispered to Fang as I prodded the shoe with a stick. "Is that blood or juice?"

"I think it's tomato juice?" he guessed, taking a whiff of the mysterious liquid.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Now look what you've done!"

Our heads whipped around to face a young boy (missing a shoe) picking herself off the sidewalk, and dusting dust off her jeans.

"That was for my project!" he continued, as we stared at her in disbelief. "Now I have go back to the store and get some more… stupid teenagers…"

He turned away muttering to herself, and was about to walk away before I called after him.

"Hey, you!" I shouted after him.

He turned around and faced me. "Yeah?"

"I'll give you a ride to Walmart and pay for your juice. It's the least I could do."

He pondered the idea, before sighing.

"It can't be helped." he sat down into my car in the back seat, not waiting for us to welcome him inside.

Fang and I shared a look, clearly saying "kids."

* * *

"Thanks for buying me more juice," Alex, we later found out his name was, mumbled as he clutched the bag containing a new bottle as if it was his life source.

"No prob," I replied, making sure to watch the road this time.

"Hey," he suddenly asked, "are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Fang choked and I nearly ran a red light.

"N-no!" I stuttered out. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were arguing before you hit me and now you two look like a couple," he said with a shrug.

"Well, we aren't a couple," I said sternly.

"Actually," Fang spoke up, "we're engag-"

I nudged him. Reaallllyyyy hard.

Alex smirked. "I knew you two were lovers."

"We aren't!" I protested.

"She's in denial, right?" Alex asked Fang, who nodded, making him (Alex) giggle… really girlishly.

"I'm not in denial!" I insisted.

"Sure…" he then abruptly unbuckled his seat belt, and saying, "This is my house!"

I stopped, letting him get out. He walked to the porch, and shouted, "Hope you two have a happy life!" making me blush. She stopped to open her door before turning around, taking off her baseball hat, releasing dark brown hair, and smiled. "Oh yeah, and I'm really a girl!"

Before I could say anything, she entered her house, and slammed the door.

"He- I mean she, really was an interesting child wasn't she?" I said with a smile, as I drove away.

"Yeah," Fang answered, with a slight grin on his face, "Yeah, she really was."

With that, I felt truly happy. For the moment, anyway.

**Happy time! That was really fun to write. I like Alex (she's not real, by the way. I just wanted another common guy/girl name like Max) a lot. I'll probably bring her up later in the story. What'cha think about that? Tell me in a review! Love ya'll! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I wrote this chapter in Math class. Cliche right? Well, it took me a while to eventually type this (I'm getting distracted by the 3 F's: food, friends, and friendly interventions.) but I soon gathered up enough sense to! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and review once your finished! Reporting from chapter 12, I am your author (who is listening to Star Trek/ Wars music)!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. Or yours. Or is it? *raises eyebrows***

Chapter 12

Max POV

"Fang!" I hollered up the stairs, hoping he would hear me from his bedroom on the fourth floor. "I'm going to go walk Total!"

Total is our dog, by the way. After Angel came over one time because Ms. Walker was working overtime and her dad was out of town on a business trip, she immediately took a liking towards him and started calling him Total. Why? Ask her. Anyway, that name kinda stuck because he wouldn't answer to anything else, so here we are!

I didn't get an answer from Fang, so I left anyway. Why should I need to tell him?

We walked down a forest trail, Total sniffing random bushes and every now and then doing his... business.

"I wish this place was more... urban," I mumbled. "Well, it is pretty."

It was. There were trees everywhere and only a winding, dirt path leading into the heart of the forest. Flowers bloomed year-round and the best part? It all was part of this estate! And I don't have to water anything, hakuna matata.

"Is that you Max?"

I whirled around to face a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. No, it was not Gazzy.

It was Dylan. He was also walking his dog, Haagen Daaz **(AN: I got the name when I was thinking about Dr. Hans- Gunther Hagen, and Hagen, Haagen... yeah)** and strolling down the path.

"Oh, hey Dylan." Great, another oober rich dude to deal with besides Fang. "What are you doing here?" Since this kinda is my property!

"I found this really cool lake and wanted to see how far it stretched," he explained, pointing to our east. "It went a little longer than I expected."

"There's a lake?"

"Yeah! Wanna go see?"

* * *

"Whoa! It's so... beautiful," I exclaimed, falling to my knees by the shoreline.

After getting Total to stop sniffing a bush, we headed to the lake. The water sparkled like crystal droplets from the sun's iridescent rays gleaming off the surface, and you could see vivid colors of fish swimming in the warm sunlight. Flowers circled the area, which were then surrounded by grass, creating a mixture of green and fall colors.

"Haagen and I found it a few days ago when going on a stroll," he said, sitting own on a mossy rock.

"It's really pretty," I murmured again, brushing my fingers against the cold, icy water.

"Not as pretty as you," I heard him say under his breath, causing me to blush (why are you blushing? Get a hold of yourself!).

Luckily, I spotted Total pulling up flowers (or was that bad?). "Total! Don't eat the grass!" I shouted, rushing to him and prying the half-chewed daisies and grass out of his mouth.

"So have you given it a thought?" Dylan asked.

I paused, but calmly continued my business (a.k.a. getting all the colorful things out of Total's mouth). "I don't know what you mean."

"You know," he explained, not detecting my lie, "If you want to get married to me or not."

"I haven't gave it much thought." Complete lie. I've been panicking ever since that day.

"Well, who would you rather: me or Fang?" he sort of spat out Fang's name, as if it was poison on his tongue.

"I dunno. You both are really nice guys." Another lie.

"Well, I was the one who suggested to you're parents about it."

"How did you find out?!"

"I overheard it during lunch that day," he said with a shrug. I am going to kill that girl, Nudge, once I get my hands on her!

"Hey," I asked Dylan, looking at him, "why did you choose me? Not like, Ella or somebody? Not that Ella doesn't already like somebody..."

"Well," he started, a soft blush creeping onto his face, "I first saw you in first grade when you came to my school. You were wearing a blue dress and had your hair up in light blue ribbons. Contradicting that, you were covered in dirt, wearing a scowl on your face, and arguing with a black haired boy. I didn't really like you at first, but later that day I was playing with my friends and I saw you going down the slide. Your face was a lot more different than that morning, and a smile was on your face when you called to one of your friends. I accidentally went down the slide right after you, and kinda pushed you off."

"I sure remember that," I grumbled.

He scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Well, you were crying and I was just wondering what to do. Then that black haired kid rushed over and kinda started to go all "mother hen" on you." I giggled and he smiled. "The expression you made then was really... well... cute... and I kinda instantaneously fell in love with you," he said his face turning even redder than before.

I stopped giggling and my face turned serious again. "Well, I'm still deciding, so you might need to wait."

"Well," he got up, "consider it!" He whistled for Haagen, who came running out of nowhere. " I gotta go now, so I'll see you later! Bye, Max!"

Dylan then disappeared into the trees, leaving behind only me, Total, the lake, and a pile of chewed up petals.

I stayed by the water for awhile, until I realized it was nearly 5:00, about an hour and a half after I left. Standing up, I brushed off some stray leaves.

"C'mon, Total, let's go before it gets dark," I said to the panting black dog.

We walked to the path... and walked... and walked... and walked... until I got that feeling that we were lost.

"Oh, shoooot," I cursed, "I should've asked Dylan the way out..."

Thus began plan "Get-out-of-this-forest"!

My first idea was to retrace my steps.

...that didn't help at all.

My second idea was to let Total sniff our way out of the forest.

...that helped zero percent!

Night eventually grew, and we were both hungry and thirsty. I soon collapsed, along with the plan I had put up.

"Well, we'll just sleep here for the night!" I announced with a smile on my face, stretching out and leaning against a tree.

Suddenly, I grew frightened, and a dark hand clutched my heart.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do..." I muttered to myself, scrolling my brain for an idea, an answer, a plan, heck, I was thinking of flying giraffes! Right now, nothing seemed to help though. Except the plan that maybe, just MAYBE, included a flying something. Just saying.

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I screamed with frustration, my voice echoing against the trees and trembling the leaves. Just before "all heck broke loose," **(AN: Maximum Ride reference!)** Total kind of crumpled into my arms in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Total," I whispered as his rough tongue licked my hand, "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Oh, please, please, PLEASE, if you're up there God, please give me some sign or something on how to get out of this place," I prayed.

Suddenly, I heard a great crack of thunder, and I jumped causing Total to protest. I looked up and cold droplets of rain fell onto my face like crystal tears. Before I knew it, I had to take cover under a tree and escape the huge rainstorm.

"Great, just great," I mumbled, trying to dry my face and hair with my shirt, "how could this get any worse? First I get lost, then I'm gifted with this downpour! What's next? A bear?"

As if on cue, I heard a gentle rustle of leaves crunching. It grew louder and louder, and before I knew it I was holding some stick I found, ready to attack. Basically, _it was headed towards us_.

The rustling grew louder and louder until it was so unbearably loud, I had begun to shake restlessly. The mysterious creature came out of the brush and I closed my eyes, ready to attack.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, immediately attacking the thing (don't do this is you get lost in a forest! It's not the best idea either) and hit it over and over and over again.

I opened my eyes cautiously. The thing I was hitting? A tree. The enemy? Hiding _behind_ the tree.

"Are you done attacking me?" Fang said, peeking tentatively from his hiding spot, raising his eyebrows.

**Yayyyy! Fang comes to save the day! You really are lucky, you know Max? Anyway, since these next two weeks are going to be pretty laid back for me, I might (just might) update Monday (or even tomorrow!) if I get at least 10 reviews. R&R?**


End file.
